Awakenings 2
by angelsinstead
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Roman, Peter, Letha and Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Chapter One~*~**

Roman Godfrey was lying in his bed. He was tangled up in his designer sheets. He was sleeping peacefully, the woman he loved curled up in his embrace.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, the phone rang, awakening him from his slumber. He mumbled an obscenity as he reached for it. "Hello," he grumbled into the receiver.

"Roman! It's Peter," a joyful voice spoke.

"Huh?" Roman said, his voice thick with sleep.

"You gotta get over here!" Peter exclaimed. "Miranda just had the baby!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am the father of a son."

"That... that's great. I am happy for you, Peter," Roman said, and he was ecstatic for his friend... but for just a moment; a tiny, fleeting moment, Roman too wished he had a son.

He then looked at Letha who was lying in his arms, so serene. She was absolutely beautiful. She was the center of his world. Immediately he thought that it would NOT be a good idea if he and Letha had another child. They already had their share of troubles with their little Cassandra. They adored their daughter, but she was a handful. Her powers were very intense; they marveled Roman's. It had been very difficult for Roman to teach her not to abuse them. Everyday he had to correct and guide her; he didn't want to give his "curse" of upirsm to yet another child. Moreover, he did not want Letha to suffer through another traumatic pregnancy and birth. He had almost lost her when they had Cassandra. He never wanted to go through that again. He decided in that moment that there would be no more babies for them.

Roman promised Peter he'd be right over, then he hung up the phone. His talking to Peter had awakened Letha who was curled up against his chest. "Hey," he said as he bent his head toward her and lightly kissed her cheek. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Mmmm," Letha said tiredly. "That's okay, Romey." Her voice was groggy from having just woken up. She had heard voices and assumed that Roman had been on the phone with someone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked tiredly.

"Everything's fine," Roman said. "That was Peter on the phone. He said that Miranda just delivered a baby boy. He wants me to come over."

Roman reluctantly left Letha's arms and began getting dressed. His hair was disheveled as he slipped on his pants. He was tugging on a shirt when Letha sat up in bed.

"Well, I can go with you, too," Letha said. "Norman or Shelley could stay with Cass." Her hand was resting on her stomach as she was sitting up in bed.

She wanted to congratulate Peter and Miranda on the birth of their baby. "Did he say what name they chose?" she asked. Since they had met, Letha had become friends with Miranda, especially since Peter had married her. She was perfectly okay with his choice, as she had chosen Roman. She knew that Miranda was the right person for Peter, just as Roman was the right person for her.

"No," Roman responded when she asked about the baby's name.

"And you're not going. You're staying here," he insisted. "I won't be gone long... and Cass is asleep."

During the past four years, Roman hardly ever let Letha or Cassandra out of the house. He had built an extravagant modern house overlooking the river. It was beautiful and cozy. They were happy in their perfect paradise, but part of Letha was sad.

Norman and Shelley lived in the small guest house at the end of the gate. Roman remained extremely protective of Letha and Cassandra to the point of paranoia. As a result, Letha became restless. She hated being cooped up. She wished Roman would relent. She and Cassandra wanted fresh air and sunshine, but Roman was constantly worried someone would find out their child was a upir. Whenever Letha did go out, Roman insisted she wear a black wig because he feared she'd be recognized as Letha Godfrey, his cousin. For her safety, he wanted everyone to think that Letha had died.

"I have to go," Roman said as he grabbed his jacket.

Letha was upset that he wouldn't let her go, but she really wasn't surprised that he had refused. He always said 'no' except for the rare occasions he allowed her out of the house in her disguise.

"Roman, wait! I need to talk to you. I have something important to tell you," she implored.

Roman was on his way out the door when she called out to him. He turned to look at her. He walked over to tenderly kiss her goodbye. "Take good care of Cass," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I'll be back soon." He then turned on his heel and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

Peter was the happiest man alive at that moment. Miranda had just given birth to their son. She was holding the dark-haired infant in her arms as Peter leaned down to give her a kiss. "Just talked to Roman on the phone. He said he's coming over to see our new baby. What are we gonna name this little guy?" Peter asked. Peter was so happy and proud. It had taken four years, but finally he and Miranda had become the parents of a son.

Miranda smiled as she held the baby in her arms. She kissed their son's cheek gently. She could tell Peter was incredibly proud. She was happy too, but she was sensing something... and it wasn't making her happy.  
>She shivered slightly. Something was wrong... too wrong for her to pin-point at the moment.<p>

A vague memory came to her. A chilling voice spoke inside her mind.

_"Something is wrong."_

After she snapped out of her silent reverie, she told Peter, "I was thinking Nicolai... after your grandfather." She knew she didn't need to explain the name choice. After all, she knew how close Peter and his grandfather had been. That is why she opted to name their firstborn son, Nicolai, after Peter's beloved grandfather. She just hoped that Peter would like her idea.

Peter's grin widened. "Nicolai would be so very proud of his great-grandson," said Peter as he stared down at his precious son. "I think Nicolai is a perfect name for our little boy." He loved Miranda so much and the baby, too. As blissful as he was at that moment, he could sense that something was bothering Miranda. Something seemed off.

"Miranda, what is it?" he asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Miranda wished that she had the words to tell him what was bothering her. Peter was her husband after all. Since the day they had gotten engaged, she had told him everything, every little thing big or small that had upset her or bothered her. This was the first time she hadn't been able to tell him what was on her mind. She had fears and worries she couldn't voice. She didn't want to lie. She knew that wouldn't be fair. But at that moment in time, she wasn't able to put her feelings into words.

"Just... we have to be careful," she said softly. She didn't know how else to explain, but she knew that they had to be careful, REALLY careful. She held Nicolai with the fear written all over her face.

Peter looked bewildered. He couldn't understand what had caused Miranda to become upset. What did she mean by, 'we have to be careful?' Ever since Nic was born, Miranda had been acting rather strange. He wanted to question her further, but the little one in her arms started to fuss.

Peter reached for his son to kiss and cuddle him. He was holding Nicolai tenderly. He was rubbing the baby's back when Roman entered the room. "Hey," Roman said as he walked over and kissed Miranda on the cheek.

Roman then approached Peter who was holding the baby. "He looks like you," Roman observed.

Roman looked at Miranda and gave her a smile. "Congratulations," he said. "What's his name?"

Miranda returned Roman's smile. "I think he looks like Peter, too," she replied.

"Where's Letha?" Miranda asked.

"She's home with Cassandra," Roman said.

"We named him Nicolai," Peter spoke up. "After my grandfather."

Roman smiled as he looked down at the baby. He was like a little mini-Peter. "Excellent name choice," he said.

Miranda was a tiny bit sad that Letha hadn't come with Roman, but she also figured that it was late at night. Perhaps Letha hadn't been able to come because Cassandra was asleep.

"Tell Letha and Cassandra I miss them," Miranda said.  
>She loved watching Peter with their son as he was talking to Roman.<p>

Peter said to Roman, "Do you want to hold the baby?"

Roman hesitated. Part of him very much wanted to hold the baby. Deep in his heart, he started to get that longing again; that incredible desire to have another child. He missed holding and cuddling Cassandra when she was an infant. Fleetingly he wanted that again. He wished for it... but then it was gone.

"No," Roman said as he backed away. "I don't like hospitals. They remind me..."

He looked at Peter and they both knew why Roman was upset. Roman was thinking of that awful, horrible moment when they had both thought that Letha was dead. Roman had been traumatized by that experience and he hadn't gotten over it.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go," Roman said.

He walked over to Miranda and once again, he tenderly kissed her cheek. "Take care," he said before he walked out of the room.

Peter stood there, baffled. Roman too was acting strange. What in the world was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Chapter Three~*~

After leaving the hospital, Roman ended up at the Institute. A sudden need for blood had driven him to devour three bags he kept in storage on the sixteenth floor. At the Institute, he had a whole room full of stored blood. He needed it to tide him over in case of emergencies. He grabbed a container of blood for the road, then he was ready to return to Letha.

"Sweetheart, I'm home," he said as he came through the door. His first stop was the refrigerator. He stashed the crimson fluid for later or whenever hunger struck him. Sometimes he was ravenous. Other times, he didn't need it as much, but whenever the mood struck, he liked to have it handy.

He searched the kitchen, dining and living room areas for Letha and his daughter. Neither one were in sight. Where had they gone?

"Letha!" Roman called out.

Letha had been in the bedroom all night. She hadn't been able to sleep because she had been too upset. Roman hadn't listened to her before he had taken off to see Peter and Miranda.

She came out of the bedroom when Roman called her name. She met up with him in the upstairs hallway. "Hey," she said tiredly. She was still holding her stomach. "How did every-?" She was in the middle of the sentence when a grimace overtook her face.

"Ohhh no!" she gasped. She hadn't been feeling well all night, but she kept hoping she could keep it under control. She turned and ran for the bathroom, grabbing the door and yanking it open. She rushed to the toilet, sinking to her knees. She started throwing up violently. Everything came up as she clutched her stomach.

Roman was baffled when Letha ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit. He followed her in concern. He'd never seen her throw up in the four years they'd been together. In fact, he hadn't seen her this sick since she'd been pregnant with Cassandra. During her pregnancy, they'd attended a party together at the Institute. Letha had become violently ill. Marie had made her go home. Still, even so, Roman didn't put two and two together. Not yet anyway.

He knelt next to Letha as she bent over the commode. He held her hair and whispered soft, soothing words. When she finished, he helped her to her feet and got her a soft, warm washcloth to wipe her lips. She had gone so pale. All of the color had left her face. Roman was worried about her. He hoped she wasn't getting sick. He and Letha didn't like doctors... not after everything they had been through.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked. He held her lightly as he caressed the tendrils of blonde hair back from her face.

"This is all because of you," Letha told him accusingly. "It's your fault. You always want sex." The words were supposed to be teasing, but that's not how they left her lips. Now would he listen to her? She had something important to tell him. She needed him to listen now.

Roman shook his head as he tried to clear it. He had a strange expression on his face. "Do you... Do you mean...?"

Letha nodded quietly. She didn't have the words to tell him. The expression on his face made her think he wasn't exactly thrilled with the news. She had hoped that he would be happy to know she was carrying his child again.

"No. No, this can't be right!" Roman said, getting greatly upset. Images of a blood-soaked floor came to mind. He was troubled by a disembodied voice that called out the grim news, "The patient is deceased."

That patient had been Letha. When she was delivering Cassandra, Dr. Pryce had made sure that he and Peter heard that Letha didn't make it through the birth. A part of Roman died that day. Since that fateful moment, he hadn't been the same.

"You... you can't be pregnant," he choked out. "I don't want to put this "Curse" I have on another child. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I already almost lost you once when Cassandra was born. I can't- can't go through that again." He just kept shaking his head as though he was deeply in denial... as if he couldn't believe it. He didn't want it to be real. He would give anything to make it go away!

Letha looked at him oddly. "What do you mean I can't be? I am, Roman. I thought we already discussed this in great detail; you are not cursed. This is not a curse. You were born this way, but I still love you. We love Cass and she has the same traits. Having this baby won't make it any more of a curse. I already love this baby," she told him as she placed both hands on her stomach. "You won't lose me again. Your mother and Dr. Pryce are dead."

She was being reasonable but Roman wasn't listening. He was in panic mode. "I will find another doctor. A good doctor. They can run some tests," Roman said quickly. "And if it's like me... if it is an upir, then... we can - we can just get rid of it. Nothing's going to happen to you, Letha. Not this time. I won't let it."

"What?!" Letha screamed. "How can you say something like that?! This is our child! MY child! I carried Cassandra for you... and you want to - you want to..." She couldn't even find the words as tears blurred her vision.

He didn't want their baby. She felt sick all over again. How could he say he was going to get rid of it?

"I'm not letting a doctor touch me!" she snapped. "I refuse to submit to tests." She held her head up high as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I'M keeping the baby," she said firmly.

"Letha, you have to listen to me. We can't do this again. We can't," he said as he grabbed her in his arms, but she was twisting away. He watched as tears filled up her eyes and started to fall. He let her go, his pain burning him like a sickness inside. He couldn't deal with this again. He couldn't!

"I won't fucking do this again!" he shouted as he slammed his hand into the bathroom mirror. It shattered and blades of glass flew everywhere. Roman's hand was bleeding on the white carpet of the bathroom floor, but he did not care.

Letha backed away from him as the tears started to fall. She ran from the bathroom and down the hall. She threw herself onto the bed, sobbing her heart out. She wanted this baby, even if he didn't. She couldn't believe that he didn't want this baby - THEIR baby. Why did he adore Cassandra but was so adamant about getting rid of this baby? She couldn't live like this; she needed him to want their child.

Roman stared as the droplets of blood fell to the floor, staining the pristine carpet. Letha had run from him. He could hear her sobs echoing down the hall. "Fuck it!" he growled as he strode from the bathroom and hurried down the staircase. The whole house shook with the force of him storming out the front door.

Letha curled up on the bed, her body shaking with sobs. How could Roman do this to her? How could he say he wanted her, but the minute she got pregnant he was ready to call in a doctor? She never wanted to see another doctor again... not after Dr. Pryce! She would find some other way to have this baby. She just needed to know what she was supposed to do. Roman wouldn't really make her get rid of the baby, would he? How was she supposed to convince him that keeping the baby was a good thing? How was she supposed to fix this situation? How could her life be like this? Being with Roman was supposed to be happy.

Now no one was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~**

Peter was in Miranda's hospital room. Their little son was just freshly diapered and lying in his mommy's arms. Suddenly, Peter felt a strange feeling creeping up the back of his neck. He knew his cell phone was going to ring. Exactly then Letha's name flashed across the screen.

Miranda was holding Nicolai in her arms. 'Hi," she said softly to her little boy. "I missed you even though you were only gone for a diaper change." Everything about her son was perfect to her, right down to the fact he was a little tiny version of his dad. She could sit there and watch her son all night long, all day long. She didn't want to put him down. She knew eventually they would have to take him to nursery but she didn't want to be parted from him. She would have liked it if he could have stayed in her room to sleep with her. She hoped they could keep his isolette in her room.

"You're not going to cry all night without me, are you?" she asked the baby.

Something was telling her not to let them take him back to the nursery. She did not understand the feeling, but it caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Maybe... maybe Mommy can talk to the nurse and we can keep you in here tonight, just so mommy isn't lonely huh?" she asked Nicolai.

As Miranda spoke to the baby, Peter answered Letha's call. "Letha, what's wrong?" he asked on the phone. He just KNEW. Their connection was still so strong. He had known when she was in labor with Cassandra and he knew something was wrong now.

Letha was tearful as she spoke to Peter. "Please, just come over. It's important. I need you to come over right this second," she said with a sob, nearly choking on her tears. She was so upset, she could hardly find the words to tell Peter what was wrong. She just knew that she needed to talk to him. It was urgent. She needed him to come to her right away.

An expression of pain crossed Peter's face when he heard Letha's sobs. "Okay. I will be there," he swore as he hung up his phone. He placed it in his pocket and turned to Miranda.

"I gotta go," he said. "Letha needs me."

He kissed her tenderly, then he brushed his lips against the sleeping baby's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can," said Peter.

Before Miranda could question him further or protest to his abrupt departure, Peter headed out the door. Letha needed him. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew it was bad. She never called him. She never asked him for anything.

*What's Roman done this time?* Peter was thinking as he got in his truck and headed across town.

Letha was still shaking. She was crying softly as she hung up the phone. She knew Peter could fix things; he could help her get Roman to understand. She just hoped that Cassandra wouldn't wake up, because if Roman came home in an angry mood... that is, if he ever did come home tonight... then it wouldn't help matters for Cassandra to see her father having a meltdown.

It was only a matter of minutes before Peter arrived at the modern home Roman had built for himself and Letha. He parked his truck in the drive and headed up to the front door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Letha answered the knock. She had gone to the door and pulled it open. She was still so upset after the fight with Roman. She stood, holding the door open, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red from crying. Her hair was slightly messed up. She was sad and didn't care about her appearance. She had greater things on her mind.

The urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her overtook Peter. Instead he reached out to lightly touch her fingers. "What is it, Letha?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

As he spoke, he lead her inside to the couch so they could talk. As they walked toward the living room, he surveyed the house for Roman. Once again he was thinking, *What's Roman done this time?*

"I tried- I wanted to talk to Roman tonight, but he flew out of here in a rush to visit with you and Miranda. It was important. He never let's Cassandra or me out of the house. We never get to see or feel the sunshine. She never gets to go to the park... but I've never once complained about it. I love him, but he doesn't love me. Not really," she said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Letha, that you and Cassandra don't get out much, but I know for certain that Roman loves you. He's trying to protect you. I think he's going overboard in a really big way, but there is no doubt he loves you. I see it every time he looks at you," Peter said gently. He reached out and took her hand into his, giving her fingers a tender squeeze. "Roman... well, he's Roman... and sometimes he does things to the extreme. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you. When he thought he lost you four years ago, it effected him, deeply. He was... well, I don't know how to describe it, but he was broken. He thought he'd never love again. He wanted you back. I know he loves you... very much."

Seeing the tears in her eyelashes, all Peter wanted was to comfort her. Despite his efforts not to, he pulled Letha into his arms, holding her close. She was crying against his chest. Tenderly, he caressed her golden hair. "I'm sorry Roman hurt you," he whispered.

"He doesn't want the baby," Letha sobbed against Peter's chest. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him she was pregnant yet, but in her sadness, she blurted it out. "I want this baby so much. I don't want to get rid of it. He said we couldn't keep it if it had any kind of chance of being born an upir. He was so mad; he broke the bathroom mirror and stormed out of here."

"You're pregnant?" Peter said as he pulled away from Letha and looked her over. He hadn't even known. She must not be very far along. It didn't even show.

With a soft touch, Peter wiped Letha's tears away. "He'll change his mind. He loves you and he loves Cassandra. Everything will be okay," Peter soothed.

"He is in search of a good doctor to run tests to see if the baby has upir DNA and if it does, he plans to make me get rid of it. Peter, please talk to him for me. He'll listen to you; he's not listening to me," Letha said brokenly.

"I don't know if he will listen to me either, but I will try," Peter promised as he held both of her hands in his. "I don't like to see you like this, Letha. I want things to work out between you and Roman."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Roman was driving like a maniac in his car. It had been a long time since he had been so restless, but the argument he'd had with Letha had him in a very bad way. He was cussing as his car wiped out on a loose patch of gravel. He got out of the car and slammed the door. He started walking until he was standing on the rocks overlooking the river. He stared down at the churning water as his chest began to ache. He wasn't going to cry. It wouldn't do him any good.

His old mantra came to mind. **You must make your heart steel. You must make your heart steel.**

Who was he kidding? He didn't have a heart of steel. Letha had his heart- she always had- and he had shattered it so carelessly, just like the mirror.

*What the hell have I done? What did I say?* he was thinking. He knew he had fucked it all up.

A hot tear ran down his cheek as knelt on the rocks beside the water. He wanted to make it better, but he didn't know how.

~*~o~*~

"Thank you. I know you can get through him. Right now he doesn't want to hear how much I love him or how we can manage raising a child with or without the upir gene. He thinks it's a curse," she said sadly. "I don't believe that it is; I love him and I want us to be a family whether this child has the gene or not."

Peter nodded. "I will do my best. I will talk to him," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as he pulled away. He stared at her a couple of seconds. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "If Roman is serious about making me get rid of this baby, I would rather run away and keep the child. I can't... can't harm this baby." Ultimately, she wanted Roman to change his mind.

"Roman's not serious. He'd never make you do that," Peter said. "He adores Cassandra. And he'd never make you do that. He's just scared. I will talk to him. Everything's going to be okay."

He pulled her back into his embrace and held her a moment. "You know I am always going to be here for you. You and Cassandra. I care very much," he said in a whisper.

"I know," Letha said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Peter. You're my dearest friend."

Staring into her eyes, Peter gave her one last hug. Quietly, he stood up. He knew he had a big task on his hands. He had to find Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

It was mid-afternoon when Peter found Roman standing on the rocks by the river. He pulled up in his truck when he saw Roman's car parked along the side of the road. He got out and joined Roman on the rocks which overlooked the water. "She called you," Roman said as he looked up at his friend.

"She did."

Roman scowled. "Why is she calling you? She and I get into a fight, and the first thing she does is call you..."

"She's very upset. She needs you, Roman."

"No, she needs you!" Roman growled as his jealousy reared it's ugly head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter demanded.

"She called YOU. She needs YOU," Roman spat.

"That's because you're being an ass."

Roman glared at his friend. "You have no clue what's going on between us."

"I think I know. I know without a doubt that she loves you. And you love her. That's all that really matters."

"I can't go through this again," Roman said in a painful voice.

"It's going to be different this time."

"You don't know that!"

"You can find a different doctor; a better one. Letha will be okay. She's strong... She's healthy. The only reason she went through all that before is because of Dr. Pryce and your mother. This time, you'll protect her. I'll protect her. Roman, everything's going to be fine."

"Not if it's some blood-sucking leech, like me."

"Is that what you think of your daughter, some blood-sucking leech? Because Cassandra carries the upir trait, too... and I've never heard you talk about her that way."

"You don't understand."

"Roman, I am a werewolf. I'm supernatural, too. Do you think I wanted to be this way? No... I just am. Just like my grandfather, Nicolai. I've accepted it. It's a part of me. I think this is more about your mother... and how she treated you. She used those powers against you, to make you do things you did not want to do. My grandfather told me what to expect as a werewolf. You're doing that for Cass. You're teaching her how to use her powers. She's going to be fine," Peter stated. "And so will any other child you and Letha have, because you are good parents. You'll nurture that child. You're hurting because your mother hurt you. You're hurting because four years ago, something awful happened to you... and you haven't gotten over it yet."

Roman turned away, staring into the water. The lines on his forehead spoke of his pain. His hands were trembling.

Peter reached out and took Roman's hand. "If you didn't want another child, why didn't you talk to Letha about it? You've been together four years. It's bound to happen sometime..."

"I did... want another child," Roman said quietly. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I wanted..."

Roman's words trailed off. "Then why in the hell did you tell Letha to get rid of it?" Peter demanded.

"Because I didn't want my child to grow up one day and hate me, like I..."

"Like you hate Olivia?"

Roman nodded. Peter let out a sigh. "Roman, you're not Olivia. You're a good dad. Cassandra loves you very much. That little girl has so much love. She'll never hate you," Peter stated. "You and Letha love that little girl. She's so lucky."

"Then why I am I doing everything wrong? Why did I break that mirror? Why did I make Letha cry?"

"Because you are hurting. We do things we don't mean when we are in pain. You need to go home and apologize to her."

Roman shook his head. "I can't," he said in an aching voice.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I need..." Again Roman's words trailed off. He lay his head on Peter's shoulder and he began to cry.

Peter wrapped his arms around Roman, comforting him just as he had soothed and comforted Letha. "Roman, you need to let up," Peter said softly as he ran slow caresses up and down Roman's arm. "Letha needs..."

Peter didn't get another word out because Roman was kissing him.

~*~O~*~

Miranda was holding Nicolai in her arms. She was glancing down at his little face. She felt very sad for some unknown reason. Sudden images of another time and place bombarded her...

_A scream tore through the room._

_"Shut up!" growled the voice._

_She tried to move, break free from his grasp. She struggled as he held her down on the bed._

_"You're going to pay," he said._

_He was undoing his pants. Miranda tried to sit up and push him off her body, but she couldn't. She struggled to move and couldn't move at all. He was pinning her down and every time she tried to move, he tightened his hold on her. She screamed as huge tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't escape the beast. She needed help..._

_A infant's cry tore through the hospital room._

_"It's a boy," a voice said._

_Miranda looked up at the doctor. She lay on the bed, feeling weak as she tried to sit up, reaching her arms out toward the baby. She needed to hold her son._

Miranda shook her head in confusion as she tried to place those images that were playing in her mind. What was THAT? WHO was that? She glanced down at the baby in her arms and he looked nothing like the one she was seeing in her head. She cuddled Nicolai gently in her arms. "Mommy's head is hurting," she said softly. A fierce headache was coming on.

As she held her son, she felt empty inside, but not because she had just given birth. She was hurting because Peter had taken off like a flash the second that Letha had called him. Miranda couldn't help but feel saddened and upset as though she had been abandoned. She had just given birth to their son and he tore out of the hospital like a bat out of hell to get to his ex-girlfriend.

She tried to tell herself that everything would be okay. She was his wife... not Letha; Letha was just a friend. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had been trying NOT to get upset and it wasn't working. She deserved to spend time with Peter. She had been in labor since the afternoon before and into the night. Their son was born in the early hours of the morning. It was THEIR time as a family.

As much as she liked Letha, she deserved Peter's attention at that moment because she was his wife and the mother of his child. Adjusting her hold on the baby, she reached with her free hand to lift the receiver by the bedside table. She dialed Peter's cell phone. The phone rang three times before it kicked straight over to his voice-mail.

She sighed and hung up the phone miserably. She hated this! She was unhappy and alone.

"Why would he leave me like this?" she asked more to herself than to the baby. She was feeling angry, but she didn't want to upset the baby. She kissed his little head softly.

"I love you," she told baby Nic. "Daddy loves us very much. He will be back soon."

He had to come back, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

Peter was stunned by that feverish kiss. Roman had never kissed him before. They had been lovers for four years and friends before that, but this was the first time they had ever shared that intimacy. When Roman's tongue entered Peter's mouth, he went wild. He slid a hand under Roman's shirt, caressing the hardened muscles of his chest. Stark desire struck him. He wanted Roman so much in that moment, he almost lost his mind.

Roman's fangs bit into his bottom lip, tasting his blood. Roman was drinking. He was getting comfort from the flavor of Peter's blood. As Roman fed, Peter withdrew Roman's erection. It was so hard. It was throbbing in time with Roman's sucking. Peter began to stroke it. He lightly squeezed the velvet head in between two of his fingers. A drop of cum spilled out. Peter began to rub the cum all over the tip of Roman's cock.

"What the fuck, Peter?" Roman said in between kisses.

"You kissed me first," Peter remarked.

Roman looked down at his cock being stroked by Peter's hand. He grinned wickedly. "I guess you're hoping to fuck."

"I won't be able to be with Miranda for at least six weeks," Peter said. "She just had a baby."

*I should be at the hospital with Miranda and the baby,* Peter was thinking fleetingly, but he couldn't tear himself away from Roman. He wanted him.

Roman was vulnerable. He was hurting. And Peter was going to make it better.

"I need you, Peter," Roman implored.

Tonight would be a night of many firsts. Peter dropped to his knees. A hot groan tore from Roman's lips as Peter's mouth made contact with his erection. "Yes," Roman moaned as he tangled his long fingers into Peter's hair.

"That feels soooo good," Roman said as he slowly rocked his hips. He sent more of his length down Peter's throat. Peter was sucking him as if he had been doing it all along.

Roman loved every second of it; Peter's mouth on his cock. He let out a deep groan as he pulled on Peter's hair, trying to sink his cock deeper into Peter's throat.

"I'm cumming!" he warned as he began to spill.

Peter drank every drop, then he looked up into Roman's green eyes. The sun was about to set. But they weren't finished. Not by a long shot.

~*~o~*~

Letha wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She went upstairs to find Cassandra. She gave her little girl a bath. Once her daughter was dressed for bed, Letha tried to get her to go to sleep. She pulled the covers back on Cassandra's bed.

Cassandra frowned at her mother. "Mommy?" she said in her sweet little voice.

"Hmmm?" Letha spoke softly as Cassandra crawled into the bed.

"Why do you look so sad? Where did Daddy go? He didn't read me a story and I'm already going to bed," Cassandra asked with a little pout.

"Daddy is... Well, he's busy. Go to bed, Cass. I love you," she said, kissing her daughter's head.

"But Daddy isn't home," Cassandra whined.

~*~o~*~

"You need me to fuck you," Peter said to Roman.

Roman didn't argue. "Let's go to my car," he responded.

Peter's erection was stiff when they made it to Roman's car. Roman bent over the hood as Peter tugged down his pants. They had nothing to use for lube so Peter spat on his hand.

He rubbed the spittle over his shaft and thrust it very deep into Roman. "YES!" Roman cried as Peter fucked him ever so hard. He loved it. He wanted it deeper. He wanted it harder. He wanted Peter to make him forget the terrible pain he had been feeling and just for a moment, Peter did.

It was fast and brutal and then without warning, Peter was cumming. His exploded deep into Roman's body. The cum overflowed, spilling on the shiny chrome of Roman's hood.

Roman lay there stunned, unable to move for a moment. He was terribly sore, but satisfied. "I think I need a cigarette," Peter heard him mumble.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

After the sex, Roman was quiet. He was sitting in his car, puffing on a cigarette. Peter sat next to him, staring up at the sky. It was late, and he had to get back to Miranda. She was probably worried.

"Roman, are you going to be okay?" Peter asked.

Roman shrugged.

"You know, man, you gotta get back to Letha. You need to work things out with her. Tell her you're sorry."

Roman threw his cigarette out the window and turned to stare at Peter. His face was completely expressionless, then suddenly he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly.

He pulled Peter to him again and he kissed him. "You always understand," Roman said when he ended the kiss. No one understood like Peter. He was one in a million.

~*~0~*~

Letha had managed to put Cassandra to bed. She had been awake since then, still feeling upset. She was really stressing out. She tried to focus on being a mother. She climbed the stairs to check on Cassandra. When she reached her daughter's bedroom, she pulled the door open.

Standing above Cassandra's bed was the silhouette of a man. He had large wings which spanned the entire length of Cassandra's bed. She couldn't even see her daughter, whom was behind those wings.

Letha let out a scream seeing it was the form of an angel. He turned to look at her and she could see him clearly. He had dark hair and broad shoulders. He looked like a giant compared to Cassandra.

The first thing that came to mind was the night Letha saw her own angel - the night Cassandra had been conceived. Letha knew now that it was Roman who came to her that night in the guise of an angel. She had only been seventeen. She had conceived a child that night, her beloved Cassandra.

Then winged-being turned his head. Letha's eyes met his, and before she could speak, he disappeared. There was an empty space where he had been standing. She was shaking and trembling. Who was this angel? What did he want with her little girl?!

Letha checked to make sure that Cassandra was sleeping. Realizing that her daughter was fine, Letha covered her with the blanket. After a few minutes, she headed downstairs to the kitchen, still shaken up. She started boiling some water to make tea.

~*~0~*~

After leaving Roman, Peter drove away in his truck. Roman, too, had left in his own vehicle. It was time to go back to Miranda. Peter wondered if she was sleeping and if she would understand why he had to go.

Roman made the drive back to his home. He pulled in front of the house and remained inside his car. He hesitated, not wanting to get out. The need to see Letha and hold her was strong, but he was still hurting. He had to find the words to make everything up to her.

Finally, he left the vehicle and closed the door. It was pitch dark as he walked up to the house. He stood up straight as he forced himself to go inside. He could do this. He would make amends with Letha. He wanted to make everything right in their world.

~*~0~*~

It was after visiting hours when Peter sneaked into the hospital. He made his way down several dimly-lit corridors until he came to Miranda's room. Very quietly, he slipped in and stood over her bed. Nothing could prepare him for what would happen next.

_"We need to take the baby to the nursery now," a nurse said as she took the baby boy._

_"I-." She reached out, wanting to hold her baby longer. "Why can't he stay here with me please?" She had a bad feeling that she shouldn't be parting with her son._

_"Hospital rules, honey," the nurse said with a sickening-sweet smile. "Get some sleep. There is something on the bedside table to help you rest."_

_"No, thank you," she said as she watched the nurse taking the baby away. She felt sad, but she knew they'd bring him back to her in the morning. She turned over to go to sleep as the nurse was leaving._

Miranda's body tossed in the small hospital bed roughly. Her arms were flailing as if she was trying to go after something or reach for something.

"My baby," she whimpered.

_In the nursery, the nurse was laying the baby in an isolette. She turned to glance over her shoulder as the door to the nursery slid open and a tall gentleman walked in._

_"Did she take it?" he asked._

_The nurse picked up the newborn boy swaddled in a pale blue blanket. She handed the infant to the man. "She refused the pill. You better move fast before she wakes up and realizes that the baby is not here. If she hears you..."_

_"She won't hear me," he snapped with annoyance. He snatched the infant away from her so abruptly that child started howling in fright. Quickly, the man turned to flee the nursery while holding the screaming baby in his arms._

Miranda shot up in bed. A scream that could have shattered glass tore through her throat. She was still screaming as she attempted to leave her hospital bed. She got caught up in the sheets while falling out of bed.

"Miranda. Miranda!" Peter said as he rushed to her side. He lifted her carefully, laying her back down gently on the bed.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming? What happened?" Peter asked in confusion.

She was trembling as she reached out to clutch Peter's arm. "He wants the baby... he's going to take Nic," she sobbed. "He's not gone; I can feel it."

Her body wouldn't stop shaking as hot tears slid down her cheeks. "We have to leave. We have to stay safe. He's here in the hospital. He's waiting for the nurse to take the baby. She's going to leave a sedative for me. Don't let them force me to take it," she begged. "Please. If I take it; I'll be knocked out and then they can take the baby. The nurse is going to give him the baby and tell him to leave before I realize that he's gone. Nic... I need him. Where is he?!"

Miranda panicked as she tried to jump off the bed again. "Peter... the baby; we have to get to him first!" she cried.

Peter stared at Miranda in shock. "Who? Who wants the baby?" he asked as he held Miranda back down on the bed. "Miranda, what are you talking about?" He was confused. He started looking around the room for the baby. Had something happened to their son?

"I couldn't see faces, but he's coming for Nic. Please, we have to do something," she begged tearfully. "Peter, we have to keep him from taking our son."

"Ohhh honey, it was just a bad dream," Peter said as he held Miranda and kissed her. "I can go to the nursery and get our son. He's alright. I am sure of it. Do you want me to go and get him for you?"

"I heard them," she told Peter. "They were talking and Nic was screaming. "Yes, please go find him." She would only feel better once their son was back in her arms.

"Okay, don't worry," Peter said as he gave her a soothing kiss. "I will be right back."

He headed toward the nursery to get his son. When he got there, he found Nic sleeping peacefully in his isolette. "Excuse me," he said to the nurse. "My wife is upset and missing the baby. She'd like our son to stay with us in our room tonight."

The nurse agreed and said she'd bring baby Nic to Miranda's hospital room right away. Peter left to return to Miranda's side. "Nic is fine," he reassured her. "The nurse said she's bringing him right down." Tenderly, he wiped away Miranda's tears.

Miranda still wasn't convinced and wouldn't be until she had Nic back in her room with her. "Thank you for going to find him," she said as she reached for Peter's hand. "I promise I heard them." She hoped that he knew she wasn't just making this up; she had heard two voices and her son crying. She had heard all the things they had said.

Peter brought Miranda's hand up to his lips, softly kissing it. "It's okay, Miranda. You've had a rough night. Hell, you have had a rough two days. You were in labor a long time. You've got to be exhausted. I'm sorry I left."

She frowned. "Why did you leave?" she asked softly as he held her hand.

"Roman and Letha had a big fight. She was crying. I had to go find Roman and talk some sense into him. He was acting crazy," Peter stated. "Everything will be okay. They are just hitting a rough spot right now. You don't need to worry."

As Peter spoke, the nurse came in, holding little Nicolai. Tenderly, she placed the dark-haired baby in his mommy's arms.

Miranda looked at the nurse's face... It was a different nurse, but that didn't mean that what she had seen and heard earlier wasn't real. "Thank you," she said as she cradled her son in her arms.

Peter looked at his precious son. The baby was sleeping peacefully in Miranda's embrace. They looked so amazing together. He couldn't wait to get Miranda and their baby boy home. They were going to be a family now.

The nurse smiled. "You're welcome," she said before leaving the room.

Miranda began to calm as she held Nicolai in her arms. "Thank you, Peter," she said softly. "For always knowing what I need." He knew her so well. In the four years they had been married, he always knew what made her happy. He knew how to comfort her whenever she got upset. Very seldom did he do anything to make her angry. Their agreement still held when it came to Roman. He always came back to her at the end of the day. She had learned to live with his sometimes abrupt departures. It wasn't easy, but it was their lives.

"Do you mind if I snuggle in bed with you and Nic?" Peter asked. He really wanted to hold Miranda in his arms. He had missed her and their baby boy while they'd been apart.

Miranda couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "I don't mind at all," she told him as she moved over carefully, giving Peter room to snuggle with her and the baby. She wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her, holding her close.

Peter lay down in the hospital bed with Miranda. She snuggled her in his arms as they fell asleep together, holding baby Nicolai.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

It was very late when Roman walked in the door. He had been gone for many hours. He stepped inside and saw Letha sitting on the staircase, drinking a mug of tea.

He strode across the floor and began climbing the stairs until he got to her. Quietly, he placed his head in her lap. "I'm sorry," he said as he knelt down in front of her. "I messed up." He wrapped his arms around her as he searched for the words to tell her how he was feeling. She needed to know why he had gotten so upset.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

Letha looked shaken up. She was numb at the same time. "Yeah, we do," she agreed.

Roman pulled back just a little bit and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you... and broke the mirror," he said. "I just got ... scared."

It was hard for him to admit that, but it was true. There were no other words to describe how he was feeling when she told him she was pregnant. He was still terrified, but he was dealing with it much better. "I was thinking about what happened last time when you... when I thought you... died. I couldn't deal with that again. All I want is to protect you, Letha. I'm sorry if I am messing it up."

Letha stared into Roman's green eyes. She listened to what he was saying. She didn't speak; she was listening to his explanation.

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean... earlier. I do want the baby. I have been thinking about it a lot lately, actually. As much as I wanted it, I felt uperism was a curse and I didn't want to do that to my child. I didn't want my child to suffer as I did when I found out I was an upir. But Peter and I talked ... he made me realize I felt that way because of what Olivia did, and it will be different with us and our children. I'm going to do everything I can to be a good dad," Roman said as he held her close. "I'm going to find a good doctor this time, and everything's going to be okay."

Letha looked at him sadly; not with pity, but with sadness in her eyes. "There was an angel in Cassandra's bedroom tonight. Standing over her," she said quietly. Her face was pale as she spoke the words.

"What?" Roman said as he stood up abruptly. An angel? Did they even exist? He knew that Letha believed in angels, but he didn't.

"He was big... with a wing span which covered the entire length of her bed. You couldn't even see her behind him," Letha said in a shaking voice. "He had ... dark hair and his eyes... I just... I don't know. He was gone when I screamed."

Roman had no explanation for what Letha was telling him. He was starting to freak out again. "Is Cassandra alright?" he prompted. He wondered if he should go to her room with his battle ax and search around for whatever it was that Letha had seen.

"She's asleep. She's fine. He left when I screamed but she didn't awaken."

"Letha, I think we've both went through a lot... the pregnancy, the fight, and it's aftermath. Whatever you saw in Cassandra's bedroom; it couldn't have been real. Angels aren't real. You know that," Roman said as he gently caressed her cheek. His heart was breaking because he was certain that their earlier fight had awakened memories of the time he had appeared as an angel and made love to her. That was all Olivia's doing, even though she was dead now. That part of their lives was over. He had to keep reminding himself that.

"No... I..." Letha said with frustration. "He was there; standing over her. He was twice the size of you!"

Cassandra heard voices. She started down the staircase, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy," she said in a tired little voice.

Roman looked up to see his little girl coming down the stairs. Her blonde hair was a mess of tumbled curls. Roman couldn't help the smile that overtook his face despite the situation. "Cass," he said as he stood up to reach out for her. "What are you doing awake?"

Cassandra ran to Roman and gave him a hug. "Daddy," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I couldn't sleep. Mommy said I had to be good and go to sleep, but you didn't read me a story."

"I'm sorry, Cass. Daddy was ... out," Roman said as he glanced over at Letha. She was still looking rather sad and miserable as she sat on the step.

"Do you want to go lie down with Mommy and Daddy in our big bed and I will read you a bedtime story?" Roman suggested to Cassandra.

"Yeah!" Cassandra said happily as she clung to Roman. Then she glanced at her mother. "Mommy...are you sad?"

"Why is mommy crying?" Cassandra asked her daddy.

Roman looked at Letha and their gazes locked. He was thinking about her pregnancy and wondering how they were going to tell Cassandra. How would Cass take the news that she was soon to become a big sister?

"Mommy's been crying tears of happiness," said Roman as he ruffled Cassandra's tousled blond curls. "She's so excited and happy, because we are going to have another baby. You see, Cassandra, your mommy is pregnant. You're going to become the big sister."

Cassandra let go of Roman as she just stared at both of her parents in shock. Her hands were at her side, clenched into tiny fists.

Roman saw her eyes take on a brighter shade of blue like they often did just before Cassandra felt the need to use her powers. When the little girl got angry, things around the house sometimes got mysteriously broken. "Well..." he said, trying to get his daughter's mind on a much safer topic. "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll read you that story?"

"No, I'm going to bed," she said stubbornly. She did not want to hear about the new baby; she did not want this. She wanted her daddy and her mommy all to herself!

Roman gave Letha a worried glance. He didn't like the look on his daughter's little face. He knew she was volatile. She didn't seem to like the idea of a baby sibling. Maybe he should have done something more to prepare her.

"Daddy will come tuck you in then," Roman said to Cassandra.

Cassandra didn't answer as she turned on her little heel, heading upstairs with her fists still clenched as her sides. As she left, there was the sound of the mirror in the hall shattering into a million and one shards. As the glass flew everywhere, Letha let out startled scream. She ducked to cover herself from the flying glass. Cassandra wasn't after her mother, but she was NOT happy.

Roman made sure Letha wasn't hurt by the pieces of glass by shielding her body with his. When the glass broke, a piece got lodged in his arm. He pulled it out, watching as the blood spilled out. It trickled down his arm.

"Cassandra, I need to talk to you," Roman said, following quickly after his daughter.

Cassandra stomped up the stairs the rest of her way. She ran to her room, slamming the door shut violently behind her. The door frame broke, too. It was hanging precariously off it's hinges.

Roman wasn't too happy when he saw the door. "I guess I gotta replace that now, too," he said under his breath. "A door... and two broken mirrors. Fuck! That equals fourteen years of bad luck."

He had broken the first mirror, but still, he didn't like Cassandra abusing her powers. "Excuse me," Roman said to Letha. "I need to have a little chat with our daughter."

He walked into Cassandra's room and found that it had been destroyed. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

Cassandra was sitting in the middle of her bed. It was one of the few things left standing along with the windows which were also intact. The bed was surrounded with broken articles. A battered chest of drawers lay on it's side. The closet door was hanging off it's hinges. Pieces of wood and clothing were mixed in with bits of numerous broken toys.

"Cassandra," Roman said as he knelt down at her bedside.

"What is all this?" he said, as he gestured around her room at all the broken articles. "You know we have talked about this. This... _this_ is not acceptable."

She crossed her arms over her chest as a frown settled on her face. "I don't want it," she said.

"You have to use your words, Cassandra, when something upsets you. You need to talk to me and Mommy," Roman told her gently. "You didn't use your words. You let the anger take you... and because it was out of control, you broke the mirror in the hallway. When the glass shattered, Mommy almost got hurt. A piece of glass nearly cut her, but instead, it got me."

Roman showed her the little wound on his arm. It was barely bleeding now. "You don't want anyone to get hurt. I know you don't. I also know you don't want to destroy your toys and your room. You're so much better than that," he told his daughter. "Tomorrow you and I will clean up this mess and you will apologize to your mother, but for now, you will talk to me and tell me what had you so upset. Is it because Mommy and I having another baby? Is that what upset you?"

"We don't NEED another baby. I don't want it. This is MY house," Cassandra said angrily.

Roman wrapped an arm around his little girl and pulled her close. "I know this doesn't seem like a good idea to you right now and I can understand that. I was about your age when I found out I was going to be a big brother. I didn't like it much at first... but then I had a little sister. She's always been special to me. I couldn't live without Shelley. She means the world to me," Roman said. "We're really going to need your help when the new baby comes. I know you'll be a big help because you're such a big girl."

Roman kissed Cassandra on the forehead, then stood up to tuck the covers around her. "You need to get some sleep now. It's very late," he said in a whisper. "Good night, Cass."

"Good night, Daddy," Cassandra said softly as she laid down. She still didn't want a new baby in the house, but she did feel tired and she truly needed her sleep.

Roman switched off the bedside lamp after one last glance around for anything unusual. Despite the mess, the room was deserted. There was no sign of the angel... or whatever it was that Letha may have seen. Roman didn't know what to make of that as he left Cassandra's room.

He walked into the hallway and met up with Letha. "Our daughter is having a hard time with the news," he told her. "We have quite a mess to clean up in the morning... again." This was the second time in less than a month that Cassandra had lost control of her powers and caused destruction.

"I guess we're going to have to home-school her," Roman said with a sigh.

"Roman, we can't seclude her," Letha said quietly. "She can't grow up behind closed doors like she's in a prison. I fully understand that her not having control over her powers when she gets angry is a bad thing... it's a very bad thing. We've witnessed it several times, and if she does this at school they won't look at her kindly. It will be an even bigger problem if the secret gets out. The problem is though the more we cover it up, what's it going to be like for her as she gets older? There has to be a way to help her learn or at least gain control of her powers.

"We will do what we have to do," Roman said. "We can't have her going to school under these conditions. When she doesn't get her way, she may destroy the classroom or set the school on fire. We can't have anyone getting injured. Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis shouldn't have to be in a preschooler's vocabulary, but that's exactly what we are dealing with here. When the mirror broke, that shard of glass almost cut you. You were nearly hurt. I am doing my best to train her, Letha, I truly am. I am teaching her how to use her powers for good, but she's just a child, and this isn't going to be an easy process, especially when her powers are growing stronger than mine."

Letha sighed. "You just said it. Preschooler. She needs to be normal, Roman. I know the broken mirror could have been very dangerous, but I also know that she didn't mean to hurt anyone. I know that you are trying to help her, but we can't just decide she will never get a handle on her powers and lock her up in her bedroom. We have to keep working harder to help her control her powers so she can be normal or at least as normal as possible."

"Maybe that new doctor I am going to find can help with that, too. Maybe he can come up with some ideas of how Cassandra can get better control of her powers," Roman said. "I am going to start searching for a doctor first thing tomorrow. I'll find one who can help with the delicate nature of your pregnancy and also help us with Cassandra."

Letha knew better than to argue. It sounded like Roman had made up his mind about locating a doctor. She hoped that this one would be so much better than Dr. Pryce. She couldn't deal with another crazy doctor.

"Alright," she said. "I hope we find someone who can help us. We should probably get some sleep now. It's been a long night."

"We should try to get some sleep," Roman agreed. He reached out for Letha's hand so he could help her up off the step. She knew that they had a lot of cleaning to do in the morning, but for now, she was very tired.

Roman helped her to her feet, a small smile playing on his lips as he tugged her forward and gently kissed her. "I really am sorry about earlier," he said. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you," she said softly. "Just don't do anything like that again."

"I won't," he promised as he lead her into the bedroom. "I want the baby... just so you know. I have been thinking about it for a long time... having another child. What do you think it will be this time? A boy ...or a girl? Maybe one of each? I am not sure if we could handle two babies at once..."

Letha felt much better hearing him say that he did want their baby, because she did. too. "I want a little boy," she admitted with a smile. "But another little girl would be just as wonderful."

Roman was stripping off his clothes as she spoke. It wasn't long before he was naked. A smile grew on his face when he heard Letha say she wanted a boy this time. He wanted a boy, too. A HUMAN boy, but he didn't dare speak his heart's desires. It would be _their_ child. They would love it just as much as Cassandra, regardless. "I need a quick shower," Roman said. "I'll be right back."

He kissed her quickly and tenderly, then he headed off toward the adjoining bathroom. During his shower, Letha changed for bed. She slipped on her nightgown and lay down against the pillows.

After his shower, Roman crawled into bed naked next to Letha. He discovered she was wearing something soft and silky. He cuddled up to her and closed his eyes. "Good night, sweetheart," he whispered.

"'Night," Letha replied. She settled down on her side, getting comfy in Roman's arms. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

Roman slept, too, feeling content. He had a lot on his mind, but he would worry about it all tomorrow. For now, he only wanted the comfort of Letha's loving embrace.


End file.
